Pensando en voz alta
by Livia-Van-Darret
Summary: Una serie de One-shots de varias parejas donde pensar en voz alta traerá resultados inesperados.Que los disfruten! Por favor, en lo posible, dejen reviews  sean buenos o malos  Pasen y lean sin compromiso! T por si acaso...Cap 5 actua! Erza x Gerard
1. Primer Oneshot: Lucy x Loke

**Bueno, con este breve one-shot abro esta pequeña serie de escritos, individuales e inconexos. Se me ocurrió mientras viajaba a la playa en los días anteriores. Espero los disfruten y en estos días empezaré con Light & Dark: Chaos!  
Aquí vamos…**

One-shot Lucy x Loke: "Reflexiones banales con final inesperado"

Después de un largo día en el gremio, lidiando con las peleas incesantes de Natsu y Gray, las molestas bromas de Mirajane, las tenebrosas amenazas de Erza y la borrachera de Kana, Lucy decidió tomar un descanso para pensar en ella misma.  
Fue hasta el parque más cercano, se compró un helado y se sentó en una banca sin respaldo. Loke, que como siempre estaba siguiendo a la rubia, se sentó detrás de ella, con sus espaldas casi ronzándose. Una vez que Lucy terminó el helado, comenzó a pensar en voz alta todo lo que tenía o quería hacer.

-Hummm… me pregunto si debería comprarme aquellas botas rojas que vi en esa tienda. El problema es que quizás debería tomar un trabajo extra para no tener problemas con el alquiler. Y sería una excelente excusa para usar un labial rojo…Aunque llamaría demasiado la atención, y no quiero vivir acosada. Además no tengo ropa con los que pueda combinarlas… Pero se acerca el invierno y debería buscar un calzado abrigado…También debo conseguir ropa de abrigo, después de todo sólo traje conmigo ropa ligera…Un buen tapado, un lindo pantalón… También necesitaré remeras de manga larga…Mas tampoco quiero usar sólo colores oscuros porque no me quedan demasiado bien. ¡Rayos! Ahora he pensado en ropa de abrigo y me ha dado calor. ¿Debería conseguir un abanico o algún hechizo de viento o brisa fresca?...-

Loke empezaba a aburrirse de sobre manera. El sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte. Sintió que la espalda de la chica de apoyaba sobre la de él con fuerza. Quizás lo había confundido con el respaldo de la banca. Cuando estaba por quedarse dormido, pudo oír su propio nombre en medio de todas esas meras cavilaciones de mentalidad sencilla.

-Sí, a la única persona a quien le quedan así de bien los lentes de sol es definitivamente a Loke… Aunque todo le queda bien, pues es muy atractivo… ¿Quizás deba pedirle consejo?...Él es siempre tan bueno conmigo…-

El pulso del pobre espíritu comenzó a galopar con fuerza. ¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¡Tenía que ser una broma! Intentó con fallida desesperación olvidar lo que acababa de oír. Definitivamente no era posible. Notó que mientras pensaba, ella había guardado silencio. Cuando estaba por voltear, volvió a escucharla.

-Sí, es imposible no enamorarse de él, es imposible no amarlo. Yo lo quiero tanto…-

Esa frase fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El rostro del espíritu de Leo se tornó de un rojo indefinible y parecía que sufriría un paro cardíaco en cualquier momento. En una fracción de segundo, se separó de ella y volteó. Tenía que responder a eso, era la oportunidad que estaba esperando.  
Sin embargo, al voltearse Lucy cayó delicadamente sobre él. Estaba profundamente dormida.  
Por un momento, Loke se sintió muy decepcionado y maldijo por lo bajo. Pero luego se sintió dichoso de poder verla así, tranquila, hermosa y vulnerable mientras dormía. Sonrió para sí. Eso era cierto, ya habría tiempo para tomar su corazón y sus labios en otra ocasión, cuando ambos estuvieran conscientes de ello. Por el momento, la cargó hasta el apartamento y la recostó en su cama. Le dio un beso en la frente y se acostó junto a ella, observando las estrellas desde la cama por la ventana. Sí, tiempo no le faltaba.

**Es así cortito e inocente. Estaba medio dormida cuando se me ocurrió. Pero me gustó darle un buen susto a Loke. Soy un poquito sádica (*risas*)  
En cuanto a los próximos, habrá de muchas parejas a pedido del público!  
Por supuesto habrá Lucy x Loke y también:**

**Natsu x Lisanna  
Gray x Juvia  
Erza x Jellal  
Gajeel x Levy **

**Espero los disfruten! Dejo un Summary del próximo.**

"_**Esto no es posible" **_**un One-shot Loke x Lucy.  
**_Uno de los más poderosos espíritus de todos reflexionaba en silencio. Había varias cosas que no le cerraban o que le parecían absolutamente absurdas. Entre ellas, el hecho de haber caído ante su maestra, una niña inexperta en el amor y el miedo que esto trae. Él no sabía el significado del miedo, pero ahora lo estaba aprendiendo a la fuerza. Sin embargo, esta pelea entre su corazón y su orgullo le traerán un interesante resultado._

**Nos vemos,  
Livia-san**


	2. Segundo Oneshot: Loke x Lucy

**Hora del One-shot 2! Otra vez es un Loke x Lucy, pero por algún extraño motivo me es muy natural escribir sobre ellos dos. No lo sé… *risas*  
En fin, gracias por el review y las vistas. Actualmente me inspira el Vol II del OST de FT. Es tan lindo *risita histérica*  
Ok, de cualquier manera, los dejo con otro ~Loke x Lucy~**

One-shot ~Loke x Lucy~: "Esto no es possible"

Estaba recostado en el pasto verde y fresco. Estaba ahí, en medio del paisaje veraniego. Sin embargo, no estaba disfrutándolo para nada. Tenía la mente llena de piezas de un molesto rompecabezas. Suspiró y colocó sus manos detrás de su nuca, usándolas de almohada. Se quitó las gafas y clavó sus ojos en el cielo celeste con manchones blancos. Volvió a suspirar.  
Todo eso le molestaba. No, no simplemente le molestaba. Lo exasperaba de una forma intolerable, inexplicable e indefinible. Lo incomodaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser.  
Cruzó las piernas y volvió a suspirar. No se soportaba a sí mismo desde que todo eso había comenzado.  
Estaba totalmente consciente que desde que Lucy le salvó la vida, tenía algo especial por ella. Era aceptable, ya que era una joven buena, atractiva y una excelente maga celeste –en un futuro cercano-. Sin embargo tenía esa inexperiencia para temas románticos que tanto le molestaba. No le gustaba introducir a las chicas en ese mundo porque la relación con su "maestro" no duraba nada… Es decir, era una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo.  
A pesar de todo eso, cayó cada vez más por ella. A cada sonrisa, a cada momento juntos, caía más y más profundamente. Eso ya lo exasperaba. Se sentía débil y manejable, aún cuando sabía que Lucy no estaba jugando con él.  
Esa impotencia era el principio de una larga cadena de molestia. Otro problema era ese. Lucy no sería muy abierta en cuanto a la relación por ser la primera. Eso le quitaría a él libertad. Lo encadenaría a ella. Nunca había considerado siquiera sentar cabeza antes. Pero por esa rubia preciosa, estaba dispuesto. Si estaba dispuesto a morir, estaba dispuesto a entregarse. Aunque no dejaba de molestarle. Pero era una molestia tolerable.  
Lo que si era intolerable para él y no podía siquiera concebirlo...era ese asqueroso, molesto, desagradable miedo. ¡Miedo! Esa no era una palabra aceptable en su diccionario. Ni en un millón de años. Y sin embargo allí estaba. Devorando su corazón y confianza de a poco. Esa era la máxima causa de su mal humor, su preocupación y su frustración. Ese miedo ridículo e infantil. Cada vez que intentaba abordar EL tema con seriedad, fuera de su tono donjuanesco y burlón, se le secaba la garganta, su voz se ahogaba y su mente quedaba en blanco. El pánico del rechazo se apoderaba de él.  
Nunca ninguna chica le había dicho que no. Pero el mejor que nadie sabía que siempre hay un primera vez para todo. Y al ser Lucy la excepción en tantas cosas, quizás en esa también. Ese miedo al rechazo, mejor dicho, al dolor que viene con el rechazo lo tenía, de alguna forma, dominado. Bufó molesto una vez más y se sumergió en una serie de insultos y quejas que parecía interminable.  
Nunca notó el instante en el que se quedó dormido allí, tendido en el suelo sobre el pasto fresco.  
Para cuando despertó, el sol ya había pasado por mucho su punto máximo y estaba a mediados de su descenso. Cuando quiso reincorporarse se topó con una sorpresa: un peso extra sobre su hombro derecho. Buscó con la vista hasta encontrar la razón de ello. Lucy dormía plácidamente a su lado, recostada sobre su hombro, rodeada por su brazo. El espíritu estelar estuvo unos segundos sin reaccionar, sin respirar siquiera. Luego la sangre se agolpó furiosa en su cabeza y el latido de su corazón regresó a sus oídos, desbocado. El rostro se le tiñó de todos los tonos de rojo posibles, algunos incluso, inhumanos. Respiró lentamente tratando de tranquilizarse y, al cabo de unos minutos, así lo hizo. Ella despertó y, aún acostada, giró para poder clavar sus ojos cafés en los del león. Loke casi sufre el segundo ataque cardíaco del día, pero esta vez, mucho mejor disimulado.  
Ella sólo le sonrió con dulzura.

-Lo siento, también me quedé dormida…Pero estabas tan feliz durmiendo que no quise despertarte…- le dijo con una inocencia tal, que Loke rogó sólo fuera fingida.

De no serlo, tendría problemas para controlarse. Trató de tomar una gran bocanada de aire para calmarse, pero ésta llegó a él impregnada del perfume de Lucy. "¡Oh, Rayos!" maldijo. Las cosas estaban yendo más allá de lo que su autocontrol podía mantener. Rogó a cualquier dios o ente que lo escuchara, que evitara que la cercanía se mantuviera.  
Si normalmente tenía miedo, ahora estaba lleno de él. Ya que la tenía tan cerca, quería abrazarla y decirle absolutamente todo. Aunque había un impedimento. No había forma de que coordinara dos neuronas en ESA situación. 

Lucy estaba pensativa debajo de su sonrisa inocente. Quizás estaba abusando demasiado de su actuación. Rió para sus adentros. Loke era todo un caballero. No se había movido ni dicho nada. De ser cualquier otro degenerado, ya estaría invocando a Taurus para que lo pateara hasta más allá del horizonte. Podía ver todas las reacciones infantiles de Loke desde donde estaba. Y eso le fascinaba. Estaba observándolo luchar contra su orgullo y su miedo, además de verlo avergonzado y forcejeando para mantener su autocontrol.  
Por mucha vergüenza que ella también tuviera, decidió darle un recompensa por su buen comportamiento. Se acercó hasta su oído y se susurró una pequeña burla.

-En el fondo eres un gatito miedoso…Qué tierno…-

Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y con una habilidad casi felina, se levantó y salió corriendo en dirección a su apartamento.  
Loke, por su parte, estaba tendido en el mismo lugar, congelado.  
Lucy había cometido un grave error. Con esa pequeña broma lo había terminado de convencer y había borrado todo miedo posible. Era hora de retomar cierta dominancia en el asunto. Feliz y lleno de sí mismo, salió caminando detrás de la rubia. Sí, era hora de que muchas cosas cambiaran.

**Cuando comencé a escribirlo no estaba segura del final, así que digamos, improvisé. Díganme que tal (en lo posible si tienen unos minutitos para dejar review).  
Espero lo hayan disfrutado.  
**

**Summary del próximo one-shot. Esta vez, tenemos un Natsu x Lisanna (que en mis notas está resumido como Nanna *risas* xD)**

"_No es como si no pudiera"_

_Natsu era un torpe. Y Happy adoraba molestarlo. Especialmente, en todo lo que incluía a Lisanna de por medio. Esa tarde las bromas hicieron que Natsu superara cualquier expectativa sobre su nivel de idiotez, rompió con el sentido común y nadie en Magnolia quedó sin saber sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, esto también llegó a Lisanna y sin que él lo sepa._

**Nos vemos luego,  
Livia-san**


	3. Tercer Oneshot: Natsu x Lisanna

One-shot 3 ~Natsu x Lisanna~

**Estoy aprovechando mis últimos días de vacaciones para escribir todo lo que puedo. ¿Se nota? *risas* Aquí voy con este one-shot número 3. Me alegro que los otros dos hayan tenido tanto éxito. No estaba muy segura sobre ellos después de todo, pero tuviaron una interesante aceptación. Gracias por los reviews, los favs, las alertas y demases.  
Ok, empecemos…**

_One-shot 3: __"No es como si no pudiera hacerlo si quisiera"_

Era una bellísima tarde de otoño, especialmente para estar en medio del bosque. Natsu y Happy, como de costumbre, habían salido temprano a pescar al bosque que estaba en los alrededores de la ciudad. En esta época, el bosque se tornaba de muchas tonalidades entre el rojo, el naranja y el amarillo. Y lo mismo ocurría en Magnolia, que quedaba tapizada en hojas secas de colores cálidos. Tanto el bosque como la cuidad parecían estar en llamas.  
Por desgracia, los peces no parecían estar disfrutando del momento al igual que ellos y se negaban a dar señales de vida. Al cabo de unos escasos minutos, ambos estaban totalmente aburridos. Luego de una breve siesta, Happy decidió entretenerse con su nuevo pasatiempo favorito, que consistía en molestar a su amigo de toda la vida hasta el punto del quiebre. Aún no había conseguido que estallara, pero sí había obtenido un tema que lo acercaba bastante a ese punto: Lisanna.  
Happy sonrió para sí con esa sonrisa felina suya. Iba a divertirse a lo grande.

-Oye, ¿Natsu?- pregunto con actuado desinterés

-¿Qué sucede, Happy?- le contestó el joven sin desviar su atención del agua frente a él y a la boya flotando.

-¿Cuándo le dirás a Lisanna lo que sientes por ella?-

-¡¿Q-q-q-qué?- preguntó, tornándose de una tonalidad escarlata desde la punta de los pies hasta las orejas.

- Vamos Natsu, no nací ayer. Sé que te guuuuuuuuusta- se burló de él, enrollando la lengua.

-E-e-eso ¡No es cierto!- contestó levantando el tono de vos casi histérico.

-…- Happy sólo le dedicó a su pobre amigo una mirada incisiva y una sonrisita burlona.

-Bueno...quizás un poco- dijo, rascándose la cabeza con un mano, colorado.

-¿Y no piensas decírselo?-

-¡Claro que no!- le contestó, ofendido, como si hubiera preguntado lo más obvio del mundo.

La sonrisa de Happy se ensanchó abarcando desde una oreja a la otra.

-Natsu Dragneel ¿asustado? Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado- fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Natsu se puso de pie, en un ataque de furia y adrenalina.

-¡No es como si no pudiera hacerlo si quisiera!-gritó, en un berrinche infantil. Luego, cayó sentado a su lugar original. Escondió sus ojos debajo de su cabello rosado.

-No es como si no pudiera…- volvió a repetir, en un susurro casi imperceptible.

Happy se sintió mal por su amigo y puso su pata en el hombro de su dueño como disculpa. En señal de aceptación, Natsu le devolvió una sonrisa triste.

Detrás de un árbol, Lisanna no sabía qué demonios debía hacer. Se enojó un poco cuando descubrió que su hermana, Mirajane, la había mandado allí a propósito. Luego se sintió la chica más feliz de la tierra. Su amor era correspondido.  
Sin embargo, nunca había visto a Natsu tan dolido. En cuanto Happy se marchó, se acercó sigilosamente a la espalda de Natsu y lo abrazó. Éste quedó inmóvil, reconociendo los brazos inmediatamente. No era posible.  
Se liberó del abrazo y tomó a la chica por los hombros.

-¿Es…un sueño verdad? ¿Estoy soñando? ¿Me quedé dormido pescando?- le preguntó, desorientado, perdido.

-Claro que no…toooooonto- le respondió con su hermosa sonrisa.

Natsu sonrió, alegre. Había tocado el cielo con las manos. Ambos se acercaron lentamente y se adueñaron de un instante inolvidable que parecía nunca acabar.

Lo próximo que ocurrió los dejó helados. Aún cuando entraron a la ciudad tomados de la mano, toda una fiesta en la ciudad los esperaba. Ambos estaban helados. Era todo un festival para festejar su unión. Ninguno de los dos sabía dónde esconderse de la vergüenza.  
Por supuesto, la festividad estaba encabezada por Mirajane y Happy, los grandes informantes de los rumores. Aunque ellos no tuvieron nada que ver con que la todos en Magnolia se enteraran.

¿Nunca han oído de que los bosques tienen eco? Pues éste es suficiente para esparcir los gritos de un pequeño dragón molesto por toda la ciudad.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Escribir este Nanna me costó un poco. Hay que reconocer que el Lucy x Loke me sale con mayor facilidad. Pero me divertí mucho inventando este one-shot. (De hecho, mi madre se preocupó porque me reía sola frente a la PC)  
Por favor, dejen reviews en lo posible.  
**

**Dejo Summary (porque lo prometido es deuda):**

_One-shot 4: __"No es como si no pudiera decírselo si me lo propusiera" ~Gajeel x Levy~_

_Un pariente cercano a este One-shot, pero protagonizado por esta, que vendría a ser una de mis parejas favoritas. Esta vez, quienes exasperaran al irritable Gajeel, serán los 2 miembros de Shadow Gear que tienen un extraño complejo con la "princesa" del equipo._

**Gracias por su apoyo, y sus cálidos comentarios.  
Nos vemos,  
Livia-san**

**PD: Si alguien está interesado, puede ingresar a mi blog y ver mis escritos originales. El link está en mi perfil.**


	4. Cuarto Oneshot: Gajeel x Levy

**Aquí reportándose Livia-san…¡Lamento mucho mi demora! Pero la escuela está siendo cruel conmigo U.U  
De cualquier manera aquí estoy con este breve one-shot, y mañana estaré subiendo 2 capítulos (sí, leyeron bien, 2 capítulos) de D&L: Chaos!  
Muchas gracias por las alerts, R&Rs y favoriteadas (Eso esxistía? xD) en este tiempo.  
Sin más, este mi primer Gajeel X Levy.**

"_No es como si no pudiera hacerlo si quisiera, idiota"_

Gajeel estaba como cada mañana, con su siempre amistosa expresión, sentado en la barra del bar masticando metal. A su lado, Lily también disfrutaba del desayuno.  
Particularmente, hoy Gajeel estaba de un pésimo humor. Podría moler a golpes hasta la muerte a cualquier imbécil que se cruzara. Especialmente al grupo escandaloso de Natsu y compañía.  
¡Y todo por culpa de esos 2…esos 2...retardados con complejo de padre, hermano y vaya saber uno que más! Gusanos débiles que no podían proteger a su Levy de nada y… De forma estruendosa, Gajeel dejó caer su rostro contra la mesa. Estaba totalmente rojo. ¿Acababa de pensar "SU Levy", otra vez?

-"Rayos…¡Maldición!"- insultó, en su fuero interno.

Recordó el problema que aún estaba pendiente del día anterior. La conversación que acabó en desastre resonó por su mente.

_Gajeel estaba casi en el mismo lugar de la barra, pero ya era casi hora de la cena. De la nada, colocándose uno de cada lado, llegaron Jet y Droy, que como siempre lo miraban horrible. Por supuesto, él no les dio ni la menor importancia. Eran un dueto de debiluchos que no merecían ni una mirada. Aunque no contaba con el tema que iba a salir,y mientras bebía un vaso de agua, llegó la pregunta indiscreta._

_-¿Es verdad que planeas salir con nuestra Levy?-preguntó uno._

_Gajeel escupió toda el agua justo cuando pasada Mirajane, que planeaba colgarse de la conversación._

_-¡¿Qué demo..?-_

_-Sólo responde. Escuchamos esto de las chicas. Que estas detrás de nuestra querida Levy- agregó el otro._

_Gajeel tuvo que reordenarse rápidamente. En primer lugar, luchó por detener su corazón y evitar que más sangre se le fuera al rostro. En segundo lugar, se preguntó cómo demonios lo habían descubierto esas chicas que nada parecían saber de él. Luego las maldijo por lengua larga y a esos dos, por curiosos. Lo asaltó la duda de si entonces Levy ya lo sabía. No, ya habría notado cualquier cambio en su…"Basta!" su mente rugió._

_-Y si así fuera, ¿qué?- estos empezaban a fastidiarlo con el asunto de la "princesa". Ella tenía que ser libre de elegir._

_-¡¿Y te atreves a admitirlo?- se quejaron al unísono._

_-Ustedes son los cobardes que no pueden hacerlo- bufó, molesto por tanta intrusión en su vida privada. Volvió a su vaso de agua._

_-Pues tú lo eres más porque seguro no podrías decírselo aunque quisieras- agregó Droy, una nueva frase indiscreta que acabó del mismo modo: con Gajeel escupiendo todo._

_-¡No es como si no pudiera si quisiera, imbécil! Pero no quiero. No quiero que ella se entere y se sienta presionada…- Estaba tan exasperado que ya no medía lo que decía. Ni tampoco a qué volumen lo decía._

_-¡Mentiroso! Tienes miedo porque sabes que ella no se fijaría en un maldito como tú- le inquirió Jet. Gajeel estaba perdió totalmente los estribos._

_-¡Vete al demonio! Aún si no fuera yo, quisiera que ella fuera feliz porque la amo, a diferencia de ti, gusano, que no sabes lo que es amar, sólo codiciar.¡ Y si tantas ansias tienen de arder en el infierno, con mucho gusto mandaré allí de una patada en el trasero después de haberles convertido en polvo hasta el último de sus huesos!-_

_No hubo en el gremio quien no escuchara eso. Ni siquiera Levy, que estaba sólo a unos pasos de separar a los integrantes de la ruidosa discusión, hasta que notó que ella era el tópico. Gajeel volteó y la vio, allí, helada de pie, totalmente colorada. Escondiendo su expresión, salió del gremio.  
Pasó toda la noche dando vueltas y maldiciendo en su fuero interno. ¡Rayos, rayos, rayos!_

Tras recordar el…divino…suceso, salió del gremio y se recostó a la sombre de un árbol en la plaza más cercana. Al no haber dormido nada, cayó profundamente dormido. Para cuando despertó, se llevó el susto de su vida. A su lado, sentada leyendo, estaba nada más y nada menos que…

Lucy, la rubia maga estelar.

Gajeel se llevó espantosa desilusión. "Menudo chasco" pensó.

-Ah, despertaste. Ten, Levy me dijo que te diera esto- le dijo, tendiéndole un trozo de papel y marchándose tan repentinamente como llegó.

"_Yo también te quiero"_

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo. Nos vemos mañana!  
Saludos, Livia-san! ^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Konnichi-wa! Aquí Li-cha, que aún so debería estar haciendo esto…(Tiene examen en 2 días) pero aquí está de todas formas. Mi primer Erza x Gerard / Jellal (alguien me dice como realmente se escribe?) Que los disfruten!**

Todos sabían que Erza, por muy fuerte que fuera, iba a tener problemas con la partida de Gerard. Todos, menos ella misma. Ella nunca había temido a lo desconocido, pero la materia amorosa la estaba asustando –aunque nunca se lo reconocería- y la estaba echando hacia atrás. Tras muchas idas y vueltas, mucha inseguridad, inquietud y otras cosas, decidió escribirle a su querido amigo –aunque para ella sea más- de toda la vida. Aquí tenemos una copia textual de la carta, cortesía del equipo de informes Mirajane-Happy S.A:

_Gerard:_

_Ya ha pasado un mes desde que te llevaron los del consejo. Sé que aún no han llegado a un veredicto. Quería saber, ¡no!, estaba preguntándome si habías recordado algo más.  
Yo aún no puedo creer, ¡no!, aceptar ,¡ no!, comprender qué fue lo que pasó en la Torre del Paraíso. Es decir, sí lo sé, porque yo nunca estoy insegura de mis saberes, aunque alguna vez halla dudado, aunque ahora ya no._

_Y bueno saber si tú crees que nos volveremos a ver. ¡NO de ese modo! Es decir, si, bueno, podremos volver a encontrarnos y…charlar. _(A esta altura a Gerard le estaba dando algo así como un paro cardíaco con la carta. Sus compañeros de celda se preguntaron si debían llamar a un médico)

_Bueno, y quería que sepas que si, cuando recuerdes, te arrepientes de los que has hecho yo creo ser capaz de perdonarte. Después de todo somos amigos desde nuestra infancia y superamos situaciones difíciles juntos. Yo sigo creyendo que estoy en libertad y lamento que tú no puedas hacer lo mismo porque yo la verdad te quiero… ¡ver libre! Sí, eso. _(Gerard cometió el error de imaginarse la cara avergonzada de Erza diciendo eso y acabó en el suelo con un derrame nasal. Sus compañeros limpiaron su sangre con un trapo y le dieron un baldazo de agua fría.)

_En fin, nada más, aunque la carta suene medio sin propósito porque yo quería saber de ti, es decir, saber cómo estabas porque estoy preocupada, no, en realidad, porque quiero decirte que te quiero, no, eso tampoco, porque quería que sepas que te quiero y que te esperaré en Fairy Tail cuando salgas que sé que lo harás. ¡No, no era eso tampoco!_

_Erza Scarlet_

Después a leer lo último Gerard volvió a morir, peo esta vez fue ignorado por sus compañeros, que sonreían, algunos con sinceridad, otros con envidia. "Hay que dejarlo" –dijeron- "es un pobre idiota enamorado".

**No quedó como yo esperaba, pero no hacer como hacer para que los tachados queden en el texto cuando lo subo a FF. Agradecería si alguien me dice. De todas formas, me he reído mucho y he disfrutado haciéndolo.  
Gracias por sus R&R!**

**Con cariño, Li-chan.**

**Ahora escuchando: "Viva la Vida" por Coldplay.**


End file.
